


学走路

by woshiaoao



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: *ABO*前任的故事
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

被连人带行李打包好过后整个扫地出门是沈昌珉始料未及的结果。

他不过是照常在下班过后去酒吧喝了一杯，顺便绕道去买了一些乐高打算周末拼，因为喝了酒他甚至都没有自己开车，还是找的代驾。就这样晃了一阵，回到家已经是十一点过后，门厅里给他留了一盏灯。

妹妹，父母和爷爷大概都睡了。沈昌珉这样想着，尽可能降低声音，光着脚，偷偷摸摸地往楼梯走。

路过饭厅的时候被叫住，一转头，妈妈端坐在长桌的一边，面前摆了整整齐齐的剩饭剩菜，手肘撑住桌面，朝他看似温和地笑一下。

弓着腰的沈昌珉不得不重新站直了，慢吞吞蹭过去，拉开椅子坐下，“妈……这么晚了怎么还不睡?”

“你还知道现在很晚了啊?晚饭吃过了吗？不是给你发短信说今天崔叔叔来家里做客要早点回来，怎么也等不到你，爷爷能高兴吗？手机为什么又打不通，你平时上班的时候也是这样吗？客户给你打电话的时候你也不接?”妈妈不满地拍拍桌面，顾及睡着的人才没有太大声。

“哎一古怎么又是这么多问题。我听都听不过来。”沈昌珉揉揉脑门，“天天都有人来家里做客难道我就要天天提前回来像个雕塑一样坐着吗？反正客人也不是为了见我，有爷爷在不就行了吗？手机是没电了吧，我吃过晚饭了，在酒吧的时候。”

“臭小子你又去喝酒!”妈妈大力扣杀他的后背，“说了多少次让你不要喝那么多酒，才二十五岁的青年就天天喝酒，等到你老了你就知道坏处。”

“妈也知道我二十五岁了，又不是十五岁，为什么还这样管着我？其他人这个年纪都出去自己住了吧，就我还赖在家里，连晚一点回家都会被教训一顿。”

妈妈一听这话就咬牙，“你还想自己出去住，你是有出息!十五岁就敢拉着别人说要结婚，刚成年就要搬出去自己住。后来搞得一团糟，还不够吗？”

“妈!”沈昌珉猛地推开椅子站起来，脸色一沉，椅子腿刮过地板发出的声响巨大，楼梯口的灯突然间亮起来，重重的哈欠声打断了他即将出口的顶撞话语。

爸爸的身影出现在饭厅前面，看起来是被他们吵醒了，“你这小子还知道回来？前天去见李叔叔的女儿为什么说人家下巴长得太短不好看?把人家一个姑娘气得现在闹着要去医院垫下巴，我有什么脸面再见你李叔叔?还有，这个季度圣水洞那个项目是不是又亏损了?早上开例会我没逮住你让你跑了，你现在给我好好解释解释。”

沈昌珉泄气地重新坐下来，“我又没说错……那位李小姐的下巴确实是长得有点短啊。爸爸以后不要再整天给我介绍这个叔叔那个伯伯的孩子来见面不就好了吗?我又不是真的找不到一个omega。至于那个项目，开始阶段亏一点也是很正常的事情啊，又不是什么大问题，爷爷不是说了在家里不许谈工作的嘛，现在倒来和我兴师问罪了。”

“这种时候就记得爷爷说过的话，爷爷还说叫你在工作上多用点心你怎么不听？”爷爷拿手杖头敲地板敲得咚咚响，“你做事情要是有说话说得一半好，我也不用像现在这么担心你。”

眼看爷爷出现加入战局，情况一下子变得不利起来，偏偏在旁边已经给了他一下重击的妈妈又要上来添把火，“原本以为你从军队回来以后会安分一点，谁知道一天比一天离谱。从前把那么好的omega气跑了，现在知道挑三拣四了!我看看谁受得了你。”

这就直接戳到他的痛处，沈昌珉赌气地把面前的碗一推:“是，全都是我的问题，是我脾气太差和好好的人离婚了，是我做项目就赔钱，还喜欢喝酒，你们满意了吗？”

一向最疼爱他的爷爷也给他这样的态度气着了，掏出手机开始拨号:“李秘书，对，帮我把少爷的卡全部停掉，从今天开始他不在公司上班了。去我们名下的开发区里随便找一个合租的房子把他扔过去，要是给我发现谁带他住酒店或者给他安排单间，就都别干了。”

说完转过脸来对着沈昌珉，“你以后就老老实实在社区里面做志愿服务，等到什么时候居民评价五星了才能回来。别想着谁会给你钱花，李秘书每个月会给你现金作生活费，偷懒旷工我都会知道，到时候就直接扣钱，扣到没有为止。现在收拾东西，等下李秘书会带你去合租的地方。”

爷爷真的动怒没人敢去劝阻，沈昌珉想着自己身上所剩无几的现金，恐怕连出去吃顿饭都捉襟见肘，别说找个舒服的地方住了。他一边往行李箱里塞衣服一边大脑飞速转动:至亲曺圭贤最近因为换工作的问题和家里闹翻了，自顾不暇当然没法接济他。崔珉豪又在军队里。崔始源，今晚自己才翘了和人家爸爸的饭局，再找上门肯定会被打小报告。他是叫天不应叫地不灵，最后只能苦着一张脸上了李秘书开的车。

-


	2. Chapter 2

空调暖风从脸侧滑过去，空房间没床，沈昌珉不习惯睡地板，垫了两三层毯子还是硌着骨头。他睡不着，光瞪着眼看天花板，外头传来一阵悉悉索索翻冰箱的声音，他没来由地眼皮一跳，翻个身用被子把自己卷成一个卷。

还是喜欢在半夜吃冰淇淋。

刚刚他的合租室友开门的瞬间，他整个人好像被当头砸了一棒，下意识说出来的是“怎么是你”，站在身后帮他拿行李的李秘书不明就里——他这两年才来，当然没见过郑允浩。

郑、允、浩。应该说是他的前夫。穿着睡袍，头发湿漉漉地往下滴着水，和五年前比起来没什么大变化，非要找不同大概就是头发剪短了，望过来的那双眼睛还是很漂亮。看见是他虽然有点惊讶，但还是让他进去了，说这么晚了房东突然打电话来说有合租的人到，也没怎么收拾，你先睡吧，明早再说。

要不是知道这事由李秘书全程安排，沈昌珉几乎就要怀疑是爷爷在背后捣鬼了，毕竟这么多年过去了，家里人还是对郑允浩念念不忘，总是说他好，然后还要顺着再说一两句是沈昌珉当初不懂事。

懂事的人会冬天半夜起来偷吃冰淇淋?他在被子里憋着气，感觉胸口闷得慌。郑允浩一换季就特别容易感冒，平时又不仔细，多穿一件少穿一件都是常事，现在一个人住，吃冰的也能明目张胆的没人管着，估计胃更不好了。

想到这里他怒气冲冲地翻身起床，摸黑走到客厅，到拐角处被茶几磕了一下小腿，疼得倒抽一口凉气。

响动惊着了阳台模糊的一团背影，郑允浩裹着羽绒服从门缝里挤进来，手里是半根没吃完的冰淇淋。冬夜的客厅又空又冷，沈昌珉没披衣服就出来了，现在浑身上下抖起来。他听见一句“没事吧?”说着郑允浩就凑过来蹲下要掀裤腿，被他躲开了，说别开灯，“太亮了眼睛疼。没事的，估计最多青一块。”

“怎么还不睡。”郑允浩咬着冰淇淋，说话说得很含糊，里头含着的那一点关切的意思还是被他捕捉到。

“晚饭没吃饱就被家里赶出来了，想看看有什么吃的能填填肚子。”这也不算撒谎，毕竟他在酒吧那会儿确实没吃什么东西。

郑允浩把包装纸团起来准备扔掉，一边往厨房走，“有剩的紫菜包饭，要不要热了给你吃?你先去穿多点衣服，现在屋里冷。”

沈昌珉回去房间从行李箱里翻出来一件厚外套穿好，重新回到客厅时发现沙发旁边放的落地灯打开了，昏黄的一团光，柔和得不至于对他适应黑暗的双眼造成什么伤害。郑允浩盘腿坐在茶几边上的一个小坐垫上，还给他倒了一杯热水。

他突然双腿沉重，怎么也迈不动步子。他在想，这一眼，到底是分别多久了，才会连靠近都需要鼓起勇气。

厨房的定时装置响起来，暂时救了沈昌珉一命，郑允浩起身去把热好的紫菜包饭端出来，他趁这个空当赶紧坐下，看人着急地跺着脚冲出来把一个碟子撂在茶几上，然后手指迅速摸上耳垂给自己降温。

你拿个毛巾垫着会浪费多少功夫啊?非要把自己烫了才甘心。这话涌到嘴边却没能真正溢出来，沈昌珉张了张嘴，发出几个无声的音节，随后把语气放平:“没有筷子吗？”

“噢我去给你拿。”郑允浩转身又进了厨房，再出来时还拿了碗和萝卜泡菜，“随便吃点，泡菜是妈妈上次过来的时候带给我的，你大概还是喜欢吃的。你家里人，都还好吧?”

郑允浩在他身侧，挨得很近，垂下眼睛，睫毛在眼睑投下的一小片阴影都那么熟悉，咂摸咂摸都能闭上眼睛画出来。这种熟稔令沈昌珉舌根发麻。今天的郑允浩很不一样，有点毛毛躁躁的举动是一个旧壳子，但里头装的东西像是全盘翻新了。他好平静，没有针锋相对，没有暗藏怨怼，让沈昌珉忍不住想说些什么过激的话——虽然这么做很幼稚——好逼出他的真实感。

时至今日他不得不承认，现在的郑允浩还是郑允浩，却不再是当初爱着他的那个郑允浩了。

“挺好的。妹妹都长高了，你见到估计要认不出来。”谈到妹妹沈昌珉带上些笑意，“光州的郑智慧小姐怎么样了?或许也考上当初想去的学校了吧?”

“智慧也在首尔呢，要是让她知道你在我这里，她没准要上门来把你臭骂一顿的。怎么就这么巧……”他给沈昌珉寄了离婚协议书过后，被郑智慧知道了，嚷嚷着要从光州赶到首尔来揪着领子骂人，被妈妈好不容易才拦下来，免了沈昌珉一场罪受。

现在想想是该的，该让郑智慧替他来发这一次脾气才对，错过就再没有机会了，如今再见面，怎么都激不起愤怒怨恨的心情，反而是回溯往事产生的心软。沈昌珉那阵子也很累吧，他当时参加了一大堆社团忙得脚不沾地，沈昌珉晚上在家里一边看足球比赛一边等他，等到比赛结束他都还没回来，等他到家，人在沙发上窝着都睡熟了。像小考拉。

“快吃吧，再不吃又要凉了。”郑允浩抽抽鼻子，声音瓮瓮的，“我睡觉去了，吃完就把碟子放水槽里吧，明天早上一起洗。”

客厅的座钟还是郑允浩喜爱的怀旧风格，走针的声音在夜里清晰可闻，沈昌珉依稀记得他们在婚姻的后期也为这个吵过许多次，他听见自己叫住郑允浩，说:“对不起。”

-


	3. Chapter 3

郑允浩无言。他觉得这句话应该由他来讲，就像他从前以为，有些事情不必说出口，反正沈昌珉总会等他，等他下课，等他做完学生会的工作，等他开完会，等他回家。沈昌珉会做自己的事，读书或者拼乐高，再不然就看电视，他也不会闲着不是吗？

“但是世界不是按这样的规则运转的。”孙浩俊告诉他，“你不能要求别人永远懂你未说出口的话，更不能要求别人永远在等待。他是有自己消磨时间的方式，但这不能成为你的借口。”

“这话你已经对我说过了，所以不用再说。”郑允浩咀嚼每一个字，力图让它们变得不那么伤人且足够理性，沈昌珉在他身后静默着，但他能够感到有悔意在静默里破土而出，太深重又太潮湿，好像海浪从身后把他扑倒要把他整个人浸透。

人的记忆并不可靠，这一点沈昌珉早就清楚。它会趁着你在放置它的时候任意篡改自身，或者自我丢弃，腾出位置给新的事物。过去的五年里沈昌珉并没有遇到什么值得花费心思的新事物或者是人，然而他还是发现自己已经丢失了关于郑允浩的很多东西，包括他喜欢的电影演员，他惯用的打岔方式，甚至是他偏爱的沐浴露香气——从前一刻不停缭绕在他们的床单和被套上的气味，他讶异地发觉自己早已忘却。所以自然的，他也不记得自己是不是真的和郑允浩说过那么一句“对不起”。

他们的告别算不上告别。真正的告别是句号，没有多余的解释、眼泪或者后文，它是一个分割线，隔离了过去和将来，宣告着我的未来再不会有你的参与。他们当初只是吵，郑允浩把离婚协议书寄到沈昌珉家门口，要趁着人上课的时间溜回去收拾东西离开，不然碰见了的结果还是争吵。沈昌珉不依不饶地打电话给他，他被幼稚的大吼大叫惹得无比暴躁，告诉人说我马上就要走，去日本做交换生，你如果只是想找我发泄怒火不如去找个树洞更方便一些。

沈昌珉被他的态度激怒，放狠话说我不会签字。郑允浩也没有被他威胁到，“你不签字也没关系，左右你找不到我，效果都差不多。”他知道沈昌珉有自己的傲气，最后的结果多半是赌气就把字给签了。

他们的婚姻败裂得很不好看，作为早婚的失败案例被亲朋好友钉在耻辱柱上这么多年也没能摘下来。

郑允浩走了几步像是想起什么:“你是不是睡不了高枕头?我拿我那只给你。”

“不用了。”沈昌珉差点被嘴里紫菜包饭噎着，“我拿衣服叠起来对付一晚上，明天再去买吧。”

他洗完碟子回到房间，不出意料看到床铺上多了一只枕头。果然他们谁也不愿意听对方话这一点，过多少年都不会改变。

郑允浩收拾东西收拾得不利索，这里漏一只袜子，那里剩一件衣服。不知道第几次从衣柜里揪出一条他的裤子以后，沈昌珉气呼呼地下定决心搬回去和家人一起住，这样方便他把郑允浩没带走的东西一股脑全扔掉。

他最后一次给郑允浩打电话，开口终于不是争吵，郑允浩居然还愿意接电话这件事情让他比较惊讶。他说，离婚协议书我已经签好了，“我要搬家了，你的东西要不要给你寄回光州?”

“没什么重要的东西就算了，送去回收站吧，麻烦你了。”郑允浩那边涌现一阵非常响亮的电车声，让他的声音变得朦胧，“我马上要换号码了，不用再打电话给我。”

心里那阵膨胀的烦躁几乎要把他掀翻，可胀破后却只剩下疲倦，他害怕见到的，比如说曾经相爱的人着急奔向新生活的解脱背影。他跟不上郑允浩的，从很久以前他就知道，但结局来得太快，他怎么也接受不了。

漫长的梦过后沈昌珉是被冻醒的，他滚到了床单外面的地板上，房间门被叩响。他说进来，声音的沙哑程度把自己都吓一跳。

郑允浩习惯早起，看起来一副打扮好即将出门的样子，沈昌珉不抬头只能看到他被长袜包裹得严严实实的脚踝和脚底下的棉拖鞋，“你不用上班吗？早饭做好了在桌子上记得吃，我走了。”

他这才想起来自己今天还要去社区志愿者协会报道，顿时心情郁闷，但还是为早饭说了一声谢谢，停顿一阵，又问:“你什么时候回来?”

“这和你有什么关系？我用不着跟合租室友报备行程吧?”

沈昌珉眼睛都没睁开两分钟就被他呛了一句，一口气噎在嗓子眼上不去又下不来，“我是说，如果你晚饭前回来我就多给你留一碗饭报答你做早饭的恩情。满意了?我不喜欢欠别人人情。”

“这不算什么人情，我晚上有约会，你还是自己吃吧。”郑允浩说完，那双棉拖鞋在地板上转了一百八十度就要朝门外走。  
“你……我以为你还是单身。”

郑允浩停住脚，“我是一个人住但不代表我单身啊。他是个beta，挺好的。”

beta，还真是一朝被蛇咬十年怕草绳。沈昌珉太阳穴一阵猛跳，“你记不记得那一次，你去和朋友打保龄球打到半夜，我坐在家门口的台阶上等到睡着。”

“你和我说:都是beta?你有本事去找十个alpha接着玩。”郑允浩接着把他没说完的话说完，随后微微一笑，“但我和他不是因为这个……你怎么还是没长大的样子。”没有谁会为了赌气做出谈恋爱的决定。

他不能说自己当时没有要让郑允浩难堪的意思，要用上性别压制这种低劣的手段，郑允浩讨厌这个，讨厌承认自己是容易被信息素影响的omega。可他当时就是急迫地，毫无根据地想要让郑允浩感到痛苦，他用言语，用爱人的身份，让对方无地自容。

只是他没想到郑允浩把这个记到了现在。

他坐起来，郑允浩依旧没有重新转过身来看他，“我也搞不懂自己以前为什么那么轻易就会被什么alpha bate omega之类的东西气到，大概那时候是我自我怀疑意识最严重的时刻，不想对任何人示弱，但是又无法改变性别在某些方面造成的弱势。所以，可能你不知道，你每一次质疑我的时候，我都要花超过十倍的努力……和自信，才能打消掉对自己的不信任。但是最近几年我已经习惯自己做决定，有时候过分独裁把大家都折腾得够呛，算不算一种矫枉过正?现在我觉得当个omega也没什么不好。”

沈昌珉无助地张张嘴，说不出一个字来为自己辩解。他不得不承认，如今也不必再美化过去的自己，曾经他想的只有如何让他们的感情保持良好，而不是真的让郑允浩变好，反过来，郑允浩对他也一样。这样的感情是一种相互消耗的过程，所以郑允浩不想再听他说“对不起”，对不起意味着我做不到更好，他想要的是承诺，不是对过失担责，而是承诺以后都不会再犯错。

-


	4. Chapter 4

“我做了泡菜汤，用了你冰箱里的泡菜。”

傍晚沈昌珉给他发短信，郑允浩刚下班，在咖啡厅等人，见状就给他回:“给我留点。”

“你没饭吃?”沈昌珉充满疑惑。

“我是说泡菜。不要全煮完了!”郑允浩把喝冰美式的吸管咬扁，“你志愿服务做得怎么样了?”

“还行吧。比我想象的轻松一些……祝你今晚约会愉快。”

这小子是不是在骂人?郑允浩皱皱眉头，回说“谢谢。”

“等很久了吗？”一只手放到他脸前晃晃，郑允浩抬起头，遇到一个和煦绽放的笑容，于是他也跟着笑起来:“没有。你看我一杯咖啡都还没喝几口。”

是庆泰——他的beta男朋友，一个有着宽肩膀和漂亮眼睛的男人。郑允浩站起来拥抱他，“我有点想你。我们多久没出来吃饭了?”

“两个月?对不起，我最近总是在出差。”庆泰搂着他的腰把他往上掂一掂，“我觉得你又轻了。”

“没有……我最近都没有健身，肯定重了。”郑允浩扯扯他的围巾，“我们去哪吃饭?”

庆泰是个很会吃的人，总能找到一些别致的餐馆。郑允浩不太挑嘴，其实很好糊弄，但他每次点菜都能切中郑允浩的心思，实在是个奇迹。

今晚他们去了一个西餐厅，订的是窗边的位置。郑允浩坐下的时候，面前放的蜡烛火焰被他扇带起的风吹得抖一抖。他无端端想起许多年前一个停电的晚上，他留在学校做一份实验报告，没做完也不想回家，面前的蜡烛烧到剩下一个底座。他突然间泄气，像被什么扎破了。沈昌珉的出现召唤出他脑海里本该已经消失的无关联想。郑允浩从来都是个要坚持到底的人，但现实的制约有时候无法忽略，比如当你确实没有光的时候，是写不了实验报告的。

“你不喜欢这个吗？”

郑允浩无意识拿叉子戳着盘子里的西兰花，听到有人说话才回过神，“没有，我可能不是很饿。”

“但甜点我相信你一定会喜欢。”庆泰笑得像一只软乎乎的毛绒大熊。

他在那一瞬间又被甜蜜充满了，把戳碎的西兰花送进嘴里。

甜点是焦糖布丁，庆泰拿勺子背部把表面的糖敲开，它裂出非常漂亮的波纹，像被打碎的湖水表面。

勺子挖下去发出的声音很解压，一种柔软和坚硬混合在一起的介质，还是甜的。郑允浩一口气把它吃光了。

“你拿开碗看看底下。”庆泰一直看着他。温柔的神情令郑允浩不安。

他不好的预感果然实现了——那底下是一枚戒指，微微发亮的一个光点，在偏暗的环境里格外清晰。

“你愿意和我结婚吗？允浩。”

他们在一起两年了。这两年郑允浩过得很开心，这没什么不妥。甚至几天前和家人通电话时妈妈也问过他准备什么时候结婚。他当时回答的是“合适的时候”，其实他也说不出来什么才是合适的时候，但不是现在。

郑允浩没有去拿那枚戒指。

庆泰盯着他看了一个世纪那么长，却没有说话，好像光凭看就能从他脸上看出问题的答案。

郑允浩避开他的目光。那一刻他内心深处涌起懊恼的洪流:他不确定沈昌珉的再次出现占据了他做出拒绝接受求婚选择中的多大比例，但他清楚地感知到就算沈昌珉不出现，自己依然会拒绝。这样的倾向让他感到沮丧。

“对不起。”他说出这句话时分明看到庆泰眼里的期待都坍塌了。其实很浪漫，窗外是花，桌上点了蜡烛，食物味道也好，人也很温柔。但是为什么是对不起。郑允浩如鲠在喉。

他推开椅子站起来，“我去结账。”

“已经付过了。”庆泰坐在那里，“你不用想着因此而补偿我……虽然我不知道你为什么会拒绝。”

他看起来很迷茫，目光像掉入迷宫。郑允浩的手掌压在桌面，停滞了一下，“那下次我请你吃饭。”

“允浩。不要这样好不好?”庆泰的眼神处处碰壁，根本撞不进他睫毛屏障后面的世界，“你没有欠我什么。”

郑允浩拒绝了他要把自己送回家的请求，在路边找了一辆出租车。他欠的人不是李庆泰，但他能弥补的人只有李庆泰，世事就是这么不公平，一旦过了期限，就只能在后人身上找补。

他回到家的时间比沈昌珉想的更早一些，沈昌珉独自窝在沙发里看综艺节目，一边给他那些狐朋狗友回信息表示自己最近都没法出去喝酒了——郑允浩也不会允许他们到家里来喝酒的。想到这里他惆怅了片刻，然后才注意到人已经进门了。

“这么早?我以为你今晚不会回来。”他扫一眼郑允浩的神色，就知道他不对劲。他很少呈现出这种拉了灯一样的黯淡。于是沈昌珉问他，“你要喝泡菜汤吗？”

郑允浩把鞋踢开，犹豫片刻又蹲下去把它们摆正。沈昌珉看着眼里，胸腔里有什么东西在咚咚咚地敲，肺里的空气被一点点抽干。他确实改变了郑允浩的一部分，这个认知令他感到羞愧、焦躁难挨，尤其是当他已经充分认识到他们过去的感情并没有自己从前想象的那样美好。

最后郑允浩坐在饭桌前等他热泡菜汤。沈昌珉爱干净，就算只开两分钟火也要坚持穿上围裙，那个粉色带桃心还有花边的围裙，在绑系带的时候他顺嘴吐槽了郑允浩的品味。郑允浩说那是买洗涤剂送的赠品。电视购物。

曾经郑允浩在电视购物买了三十个洗碗的海绵，还赠送了十个，送到家里是一大袋，沈昌珉瞪着那一堆小方块海绵发怔，然后把它们一股脑塞进橱柜里。后来他无数次在打开橱柜门时被掉下来的洗碗海绵砸到脑袋，准备发火时郑允浩会及时抱上来亲他。那时候他还是个脸蛋圆圆的小男孩，一切恼怒和快乐都很真切、直接、不设防。

“想什么呢？”郑允浩在后头叫他。

沈昌珉端起锅回过头，说洗碗海绵，“你现在用的这个一点也不好用，而且多久没换了?脏成这样。”

-


	5. Chapter 5

社区志愿服务其实不是什么轻松的事情，几乎全周无休，沈昌珉轮休轮到周日，好不容易歇一口气，大中午却被一个电话叫起来去帮忙扛大米——今天社区给老人家发礼品。给他打电话的还是全组最漂亮的女孩，由不得沈昌珉拒绝。

他扛了一下午大米以后，累得快断气，终于能回家却在楼底下大门口碰见了绝不想再碰见的人。

金希澈叫住他的时候他眼前还发昏，下意识转过头就看见人像见了鬼似的瞪大眼睛盯着他看，还咄咄逼人:“你怎么在这?”

他进行重体力劳动闷出一身汗，沉重的羽绒服脱下来抱在手里，这会儿坠得他心慌，就像小时候干坏事被家人逮住。沈昌珉叹气:“我说这是个巧合你信吗？”

金希澈显然不信。听他讲述被家里人扫地出门丢来合租，合租室友却恰好是前夫这种戏码。金希澈全程一脸“你骗鬼”的表情，“你现在谈恋爱了吗？”

“没有。你干嘛问这个?”沈昌珉着实无辜睁大他一双innocent eyes，宛如什么楚楚可怜的小动物。

金希澈这种老江湖才不吃他这套，“我警告你别再打允浩主意。他是同情心泛滥有可能和你旧情复燃，但我不保证我会不会打断你的腿。”

“你不会有机会打断我的腿，因为这样的事情不会再发生。哥为什么不上去等?这里风很大。”沈昌珉拿门卡开门，请他进去。

“允浩去哪了?我打不通他电话。”金希澈跟他进了楼道。

“我不知道。”沈昌珉回头望他，“你别这样看着我，我只是他室友。”

金希澈勉强接受了他的说辞，但那副表情看起来就像有人拿刀架在他脖子上。

进屋以后沈昌珉没理他，只说了一句冰箱里有喝的就自己躲房间里去了。待客之道倒是一如既往。

沈昌珉冲了个热水澡把自己扔回床上躺着，肩膀酸得要命，后脑勺还在隐隐作痛——他早上起床洗漱的时候没睁开眼，撞到了镜子旁边放洗漱用品的架子——说到底还是不熟悉环境。郑允浩听见他的痛呼，冲进来就看到他弓着腰眼泪汪汪地捂住脑袋，没忍住想要凑过来看。沈昌珉躲开了，说没事，是我不小心。嘴角向下撇得显然是言不由衷。

郑允浩拿他没办法，“你现在怎么起这么早?以前闹钟不响到最后一个你都不会罢休，就算起来了也是气鼓鼓的，碰都不让人碰一下，好像全世界都欠了你八百万。”

沈昌珉听着他的形容，憋屈地磨磨后槽牙:那是你在家的时候。如果只有一个人，也没地方发脾气。

他们的目光在彼此脸上短暂地略过，郑允浩垂下脑袋，“对不起。看来我又说多了。你需要的话我可以把这个架子拆掉，这样你就不会再撞到头。”

他经常这样，在沈昌珉还未表露出明显态度的时候就率先道歉，这样一来无理取闹的人永远都是他年下的伴侣，两人之间也很难达成什么有效的沟通。

“不需要，我不会在这里待很久。”沈昌珉回答他。

真是没有意思啊沈昌珉，他又不会被你伤害到。沈昌珉回顾了今早自己的言行，痛苦地在床垫上打了个滚。其实这是情理之中的事情，只是他出于惯性使用了曾经自己会使用的说话方式，他应该表现得更成熟一些不是吗？正常人都会选择新生活，他都能想象到郑允浩在盼望着他这个无聊到底的惩罚时期快点过去，这样他们就会归于不再相交的平行线，就像过去的那几年一样。

——所以郑允浩真的对他失望了对吗？如果他找到当初错误的根源，他们会不会因此而获得转机?

他的房门被叩响，金希澈的声音从外面传进来:“沈昌珉，出来。”

他坐在金希澈的对面，隔着餐桌，金希澈手里捏着一瓶矿泉水，皱眉盯着他。他知道这位哥最受不了的就是没趣，但光为了消遣时间把他叫出来也不太合理，毕竟他知道自己在郑允浩这个护短的哥哥面前简直能够称得上是碍眼。

“你真的不知道允浩去哪了?”

沈昌珉坐直了一些，“他为什么会告诉我他去哪了?”

“你知道我为什么来吗？”金希澈斜觑他一眼，“李庆泰……”他看出来沈昌珉的疑惑，“就是允浩的男朋友，他告诉我，允浩拒绝了他的求婚。昨天晚上。我觉得他俩很合适，所以我不明白。”

“他被拒绝了他就能够让你过来打探消息是吗?”还真是卑鄙。沈昌珉的语气下意识变得很冲。

“他没有让我过来打探消息。”

“你是说你是自愿了咯?”他没有这个意思他干嘛给你打电话?“哥凭什么觉得自己能认定谁合适谁不合适?”

“你想不想知道你为什么不合适?”金希澈的目光像一个惊雷把他劈开。

-


	6. Chapter 6

郑允浩晚上才到家，错过了一顿晚饭。他进门那会儿沈昌珉正好在刷碗，一副橡胶手套湿漉漉，刘海戳在眼睛里，脑袋甩来甩去都无济于事。他走过去帮人把过长的头发撩到头顶。

“谢谢。”沈昌珉朝他眨眨眼，“你吃饭了吗？”

“没有。我被编辑部紧急叫过去开会……开完会他们去聚餐，我觉得没意思就直接回来了。”郑允浩在一家儿童文学出版社工作，他很喜欢小孩子，自然乐意从事这样的工作——况且这也比当电视机里光鲜亮丽的偶像要实际许多。沈昌珉从来没有忘记过他的梦想。

“还有半锅炒年糕，哥要不要吃点?”

“谢谢昌珉。”郑允浩抽抽鼻子往餐桌走，沈昌珉在后面喊:“拿筷子!”

他回过头不好意思地眯眯眼睛笑起来，从沈昌珉手里接过一对筷子。

“你们一个屋檐下住着，就没聊点啥吗？”金希澈当时这样问他。

沈昌珉说聊了，“但没你想象的聊的那么多。我觉得你应该会知道……我们没聊出来的那些东西。我可能错过了很多，过去，和他在一起的时候。”

“你想要弥补?”金希澈怀疑的眼神聚焦在他的面中。 

但他否认了:“不是。我只是认为我应当知道。”

“你想知道什么?”

“你知道的一切。比如……他过去是不是很累，是什么让他那么累那么痛苦，这一切和我有没有关系。”沈昌珉坦诚的目光将他笼罩。

他可以毫无顾虑地和金希澈谈论这些，是因为金希澈的确与郑允浩分享了他无法介入的一段时光，即使他们看似是并行在郑允浩生命的那段时间轴里。但他也知道自己即将迎来判决。

“允浩的确想过成为练习生然后出道，所以他参加那么多舞蹈比赛，很拼命地练舞，那不仅仅是什么社团活动。我们都清楚他是认真的，我和他一起报名了选秀。最后我通过了，他没有。理由是，他是已婚的omega。虽然我并没有坚持过练习生阶段就放弃了，但允浩的结果还是非常遗憾。”

“所以是因为我……”

“不是!”金希澈阻止他继续说下去，“他只是太早和你坠入爱河，但这不是谁的错对吗？但即使他不想怪罪你，他也会怪他自己，毕竟这是他最大的遗憾。”

金希澈的话打开了尘封已久的回忆，未经篡改的真相猛然间跳到他面前，沈昌珉就好像被骤然抛进深海，直视混沌以外的、冰山下部的风景，“可是我让他失望了。就算这是个被动的选择，他依旧会感到不值得。他离开我之后，为什么不继续去追逐他的梦想?或者当初干脆就放弃我。”

“不是所有的选择题都只能二选一。你应该很了解郑允浩才对，他会什么都不要，重新开始，然后赢得漂漂亮亮。”

沈昌珉哑然失笑。他早该想到的，是这个答案。可他却在后面无数次想要叫住郑允浩，让他回头。

“你们的感情失败了，受伤了，就像小孩子在学走路的时候狠狠地摔了一跤。你痛得哇哇大哭然后从此坐在地上不愿意起来，他站起来以后就变得过分谨慎，再看到类似的征兆时，就会畏首畏尾不敢再向前走。所以就需要有一个人足够耐心，等待他、鼓励他，让他变得勇敢，跨越他心里的全部疑虑。但这个人不是你，你明白吗？”

可是我叫他的时候，他还是会回头。

沈昌珉攥紧了那对筷子。郑允浩捏着一点点筷子尾巴，和沈昌珉的半个拇指指甲盖，他们就这样僵在原地。

“我给你的钥匙扣还在吗？”他在说那个丑不拉几的小熊宝宝钥匙扣，郑允浩是个念旧的人，几乎瞬间就记起来了，是他俩第一次约会沈昌珉送他的礼物，校门口文具店卖的那种。也是他离开时唯一带走的东西。

“我扔了。扔在机场的垃圾桶。”郑允浩放开筷子，无奈地对上他的眼神，“昌珉……”他感到自己还是没办法平静地呼吸，胸腔被什么东西敲打所以疼得要命，就像在溺水、就像当初在电车里挂掉沈昌珉的电话。

“我不该对你说那些话，我是很幼稚，学不会好好说话，总是质疑你，打击你，可是我只是为了让你能多看看我。那时候你好像看不到我，你会说你错了，你应该多陪陪我，但那种话听起来就好像错的人实际上是我。我应该早点学会好好说话，丢掉那该死的alpha的自尊心，然后承认我真的很爱你。而且也很害怕，因为太喜欢你所以不知道怎么办，怕你不要我，就卑鄙地先伤害你，试探你的底线。其实我喜欢你的洗碗海绵，也喜欢你买的粉红色的马桶垫，还有那些傻乎乎的卡通玩偶，我只是嘴硬，想让你再多迁就我一点。”

“我是特别混蛋，没有人比我更混蛋了。所以不要再害怕有人会伤害你，如果你觉得合适，你就再尝试一次，总不会比我们当初更糟糕。如果他不行，你就找下一个，总会有最适合你的人。”

“郑允浩，我那时候真的挺爱你的。”

郑允浩只觉得自己的太阳穴附近血管突突跳，他很真切地感到释然，因为承认所有的不合适和爱才是故事最后的句点。

但他终于还是被难过掩埋：原来爱真的不足以解决所有问题。

-


End file.
